Stronger
by FantasyGirl607
Summary: Liz is changing and her life is taken her to a new destiny, Ava is her rock and sister but her brother is about to steal Liz's heart with no intention of giving it back. Friendships are ended and created and lives are crossed but what will become of the very mundane Liz parker when destiny throws her a few curves. READ REVIEW
1. INTRO

_Hey Guys and Girls its FantasyGirl here :)_

_So i recently watched the Roswell series again and forgot home much i loved it_

_so decided to have a play around with my own story have a read and let me know what you think, if you havnt seen Roswell you may not be able to keep up with everything_

_Love you all_

_xoxox_

* * *

**_(P.S ITS ALL Liz's POV)_**

_Dear Journal_

_Its been a long time since I wrote in here so I will go through what has happened in the last few weeks._

_Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess, took Nasedo to the pod chamber where they found out the meaning of the stones they found, it was to show them a message from Max and Isabel's mother. It told them who they were and what they were to each other. Max the King of Antar, Tess his wife, Isabel is sister and Michael her husband along with Max's second in command. It has here I realised there was no place for me here, he had his destiny so I ran, I left the love of my life in the pod chamber with his wife and I ran. _

_I went away for the summer hoping that when I came back things would have changed but they hadn't Max wanted to be with me and he wasn't accepting his destiny. I told him many times that it could not and would not happen but he still persisted. That was until I got a visit from future Max, he came to get me to change the future. A future where Tess left, Michael and Isabel were died only myself and Max remained. I had to get him to fall out of love with me so that when war came they would be prepared, I had to get Max and Tess together to do that. _

_So we tried different plans until we did one that worked, I got Kyle to lay in bed with me naked so that when Max came he would see us and think the worst, it worked and it truly broke my heart to see his face. The plan worked but by doing this I gave up what I could have had, a future with Max, we got married in Vegas, in the Elvis chapel, it wasn't my idea of the perfect wedding but I was married to Max so the idea was great but I could never have that now, he would be with Tess and I would be alone. Future Max faded into nothing as he didn't have his future to go home to._

_Things were hard beyond compare, I had to watch as Max and Tess got closer and it ripped my heart out, but I had to remember what Future Max had told me and I knew it needed to happen. _

_It was around this time that I started getting sick, I would wake from horrid dreams, I felt light headed and weak, my body would be burning one moment then freezing the next. This continued on for 2 weeks before the green current started. I woke up one night after the worst dream I had since they started_

_I was alone in a dark room, it was the size of a football field the windows where open blowing a cold breeze into the empty room, the moon shinning through gives off the only light in the darkness,_

_I look down at myself and notice I am wearing the same white dress, it flows to the floor, think silk covering my body, backless and a thin strap round my neck coving my chest, it really is beautiful, my hair is hanging lose around my shoulders_

_I know he is there before he speaks, he is always here the same room, every dream_

"_I've been waiting awhile for you, Liz" his voice is always husky and a heavy accent that I could not place_

"_who are you ?" I gasp, as I feel his breath on the back of my neck, it sends warm shivers down my body, my hands are sweating, my breath coming in short pants and I lean my head back into him_

"_you know who I am, my love" he whispers as he places soft open mouthed kissed down my neck, causing my knees to go weak as my body falls back into his, his arms circle my waist and he continues to kiss me_

"_of course I do" I whisper and turn to face him, his sandy blonde hair combed back, his dark blue eyes boring into mine, his pale skin with a tint of colour in his checks, his lips forming the most beautiful smile, he is dressed in a black suit with and silk red shirt under, buttoned up till just past his navel, showing his perfect chest_

_He runs one hand down my side until it rests on my hip the other is cupping my face as he leans his lips down to mine, and lays the softest of kisses on them_

"_say my name" he whispers against my check, I gasp and push myself up against him, his warm spreading into me_

"_Kivar" I moan_

_And that is usually when I wake up, panicked and scared to find myself alone in my room._

_But that night I woke up and was shaking, I gripped my hands together and there was green sparks running across my skin, it started in my hands but the more I panic the more it spreads across my entire body. Once I was able to calm myself down it stopped but the moment I start to think about the dream again it will starts._

_Since that night I have been practising with it, I wanted to know more about it, I assume it is due to Max healing me I have been changed, which would mean that Kyle is going to go through the same thing. I can make it start on command now, I can also push it from my body moving things or hitting them, usually they will blow up. I have also met someone who can help me more than anyone, she is the same as Tess and when I say the same I mean identical, her name is Ava she is from the New York pods, I think she may have been mixed up with Tess some how as she is kind and friendly if not a little distant from people, whilst Tess is a bitch to put it simple. _

_She ran away from her Michael and Isabel when they killed her Zan, he was the love of her life like Max is to me, and they killed him and said it was an accident, they wanted the control, so she mind warped them into believing she was killed and she ran._

_I was in the desert practising one night when she came across me, she watched me for hours before making herself known. Once I had stopped freaking out as she looked like Tess, she told me everything about the New York aliens, I told her about the Roswell Aliens. She has been here for about 3 weeks now, and she has been showing me how to control my gift and use it to protect myself. She is living in an abandoned hunting shied, I bring her things she needs and we sit and talk for hours, she understands how I feel, and hopes that I don't hate her when I see her as she looks like Tess but I know her and they are nothing alike. She doesn't want the others to know about her and I agree they will just think she is threat and try to kill her, so they don't know where I go on my practice nights and I don't think they will any time soon._

_I haven't told anyone about the dreams of my gift, I don't know why but I just can not find it in me to tell them, they seem to want nothing to do with me any more, and Maria is always with Michael so she is out of the question, so I do it alone, maybe it is best as myself and Max can not even be in the same room without wanting to run. He hates me for 'sleeping' with Kyle and I can not bare the pain of seeing him with Tess._

_Alex still comes by to see me when he is not with Isabel, he knows that something is different about me but doesn't know what. He says that he misses me, that I never see them any more but he understands why its hard for me. I may not have told him about my dreams or about my gift but I did tell him about future Max and the sleeping with Kyle plan, so he understands why I can not be around the Aliens, as they are always together._

_When I have a shift in the crash-down with Maria she makes small talk but I can tell she finds it hard to talk to me, as for Michael he never really spoke to me before and that hasn't changed he knows what I 'did' of course Max would tell him but I don't think its made any change with him, I have never been one of his 'friends' he simply put up with me for Max and then Maria._

_Tonight is the high school Prom, everyone will be there, they will be dancing and laughing and remembering the years they have spent together, but I will be in the desert practising my gift with Ava, I think she wanted to go and show me the stars tonight, she said you can see a planet that can be seen from Antar as well it is the only star that can be seen by both._

_So I will write again soon_

_Liz Parker_


	2. Chapter 1

"Lizzie are you sure you don't want to go to the prom, its not to late to get a dress" My mother smiles as she cooks breakfast for us

"no mom, I don't want to, things just aren't the same any more" I whisper

"am sure Maria and Michael wouldn't mind you going with them" she suggests but I know they would, they would hate the idea

"no I'm ok I think am just going to see Ava" I smiled

"so when are we going to meet the mystery Ava ?" she has been hinting on for weeks to meet Ava but how am I ment to explain that she could be Tess's identical sister _'oh hey mom this is Ava, by the way she may look like Tess but that's because there both Alien clones of the queen of Antar'_ because that would go down well

"she's shy about meeting people, she doesn't have may friends but I promise to bring her over to super soon" I smile sweetly hoping she will let the subject go

"ok Lizzie but tell her she is welcome any time" she smiles and goes back to her cooking

Today was going to to be interesting.

I was sitting on one of the benches at school when my phone started ringing

"hello"

"hey Liz"

"Ava how are you ? Is everything ok ?" I asked a little worried

"yeah, I just thought I would ring, I'm a little bored here" she laughed at me being so worried over her

"you scared me, I thought someone had found you" I sighed, breathing in a deep breath to calm myself

"I'm sorry, I didn't trigger it did I ?" now she was the one who was worried

"no, I think I have better control over it now" I smiled even thought she couldn't see me

"that's good"

"am I still coming over tonight ?"

"yeah, could you bring some food, I haven't had anything today"

"of course, I'll grab some from the Crash-down before I head over"

"don't forget the Tabasco sauce"

"hey who do you think your dealing with here" I laughed, and listened to her laughter on the other end

"I'll see you tonight, love ya" I could almost hear the smile in her voice

"love you too, see you later" I smiled and hung up, I had just placed the phone in my bag when Michael sat down beside me

"so who do you love, Liz Parker ?" he muttered and just by the look in his eyes I could tell what was coming

"no one of your concern Michael, now if you would fuck off I'd like some time to study" I smirked at his shocked face, Little Liz Parker just cursed, and they better get used to it because Ava has been rubbing off on me. He had no intention of leaving so I put my books away grabbed my bag and stood to leave but he grabbed my hand just as I turned away

"you know what we will do if anyone finds out our secret" he snapped, and from the corner of my eye I could see, Max, Tess and Isabel heading this way

"now now Michael, did some one not have their morning coffee" I teased, he grabbed my hand harder and pulled me closer to him

"do not push me Parker" he growled, I couldn't help the laugh that burst from me

"what you gorna do, kill me ?" I raised my eyebrow, and it seemed to push him over the edge he stood up from the table and was in my face

"calm down boy, wouldn't want people thinking there's some thing your hiding now would you" I laughed and turned away from him

"this isn't over Parker" he called after me, to which I simply flipped him the finger and carried on walking

I pulled my phone out and began texting

_' your a bad influence on me Ava,_

_I just told Michael to 'fuck off' _

_and flipped him the finger_

_Liz '_

I had gotten to my first class of the day when I received Ava's reply

_' I'm just bringing the real Liz Parker out to play_

_Admit it you loved it, hahah_

_x_

_Ava ' _

My biology lesson had begun but I wasn't paying any attention, I was to busy texting Ava, I must admit she really is a bad influence but I just can't seem to find it in me to care, she is all I have left and she is helping me understand my self, the new me that could quite possibly get me locked in a white room for the rest of my life, the new me thanks to Max fucking Evans.

"Miss Parker are you paying attention ?" Mr Banner yelled, I didn't lift my eyes to meet his as I continued to doodle on my note book

"what ?" I snapped

"I said are you paying attention ?" he was angry

"not really but please continue" I answered in a bored tone he was stunned that I his best student would act this way

"I will put this down as you having an off day and over look it, this time" he muttered more to himself then me

"fine by me" and again I went back to my drawing, it was more Antar symbols. Ava had been teaching me there meanings and how to identify them, I started drawing them after the dreams started, I was sitting at Ava's place and had drawn the symbol for eternal next to the symbol for sister, I was completely freaked out but Ava said that it was just part of my change to be able to read and write them. I still think that those two symbols had been for Ava, I did see her as a sister more then any one else we just connect together and I hope that she will always be around.

The lesson continued on like this until about 10 minutes before the end, Tess had walked behind me to get something out the cupboard and had seen my Antar drawings, she gasped and I whipped round to face her, my hand ran over my drawing as I turned and I whipped the paper clean, Max came to her side

"what happened ?" he whispered to her

"she was drawing Antar symbols" she muttered, never taking her eyes off me

"what are you talking about Tess" I gasped, Max reached over and grabbed my note book he started flicking through the pages

"there's nothing here" he was confused

"I saw them, the page was covered in them" she tried to explain

"I think your seeing things Tess, I don't even know any Antar symbols" I play dumb, but I could see her watching me, she knew what she saw

They slowly made their way back to their desk, and I caught Tess watching me from the corner of her eye, I didn't draw again in case she decided to take me off guard again.

To say my day went by without any more run ins with the Roswell aliens would have been asking to much, I was sitting eating lunch when Alex came and sat with me

"hey Liz" he smiled as he got his lunch out, I looked at him then looked around for Isabel she usually isn't to far behind him, along with Michael, Maria, Tess and Max but I couldn't see them

"hey Alex" I muttered once I was convinced they weren't here

"what are you looking for Liz ?"

"your body guard" I muttered looking at his face for his reaction

"its not like that Liz, Isabel and I are dating now"he smiled softly

"yeah, glad your part of the it crowd Alex, but what do you want ?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was with them always, if he was sitting here with me then he had a reason

"why are you like this Liz, you know it wasn't us who stopped being apart of the it crowd"

"yeah right, not to be a bitch Alex but get to the fucking point already, so you can go back to your little group and I can go back to my book"

the look on his face showed that he wasn't expecting me to say something like that

"Tess said you were drawing Antar symbols in biology, is it true ?" I couldn't help but laugh

"Alex, Tess was seeing things, I wasn't drawing any symbols, Max even checked my note book and there was nothing there, she was probably just trying to get Max to hate me even more, so why don't you go back and tell the fucking Royal four to sick their heads up their" I didn't get a chance to finish as Alex cut me off

"ok I get the message, I'm sorry but they wonted to know and since I am the only one your talking to, they asked me" he looked sorry but that pissed me off more

"the only one I'M talking to, Maria avoids me like the plague, and as for you, you were the only one that talked to me until you started being a spy for the fucked up king of Antar and his mental case bride, so as of now consider yourself free of that role, I am no longer speaking to you either" I snapped, I couldn't help it I was pissed off.

I grabbed my bag and walked off, as I walked through the school doors I saw them there watching me, Max, Tess, Michael, Maria, Isabel all stood there looking at me like I had 6 heads.

I couldn't stand being here any more I needed to get away from them, I felt caged. I pulled out my phone and rang Ava

"hello" her voice was like a breath of fresh air

"I'm phoning the FBI and handing the fuckers over myself" I snapped, her laughter rang down the phone making me smile

"bad day at the office sweetheart"

"they made Alex come spy on me, now I officially have none of my old friends left" my voice broke a little at the end

"go to the nurse and tell them your sick, all be at your house waiting"

"you'll get caught"

"hey who do you think I am, Tess" she laughed and I swear she was crying with laughter

"ok, see you soon"

I walked into the office and slowed my breathing, closing my eyes slightly I sat down in own of the chairs and waited

"Elizabeth are you ok ?" the nurse smiled softly

"I think I may have a bug, I feel terrible" I whispered, she was believing me and I wanted to smile

"I think you should go home today and get some rest, it may just be a 24 hour bug" she smiled and signed the form "I'll call your father for you" I nodded and thanked her then went to wait outside for him to come, whilst I waited I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Ava

_'on way, be there soon'_

My dad's car pulled up and he looked me over once, and smiled

"oh Lizzie, you do look a little pale, I'll make you some soup and get some sleep" he thought soup was the cure for everything, I loved that about him

"thanks dad" I whispered and rested my head against the window.

When we arrived at the Crash-down their was a blonde haired girl sitting talking to my mother, when she turned to face me I gasped what the hell was she doing, but she simply winked at me and smiled

"Lizzie you didn't tell me Ava was such a cutie" my mom laughed, and then it clicked mind warp, I could have laughed if the idea of my parents being mind warped by a alien wasn't a little weird.

"would you mind if I stayed with Liz awhile, just to keep her company a little" she flashed a million dollar smiled at my parents that they couldn't resist

"of course not but only for a little while she needs to get some rest" my dad smiled and headed off to the kitchen

"I'll bring you some food up" he called as we headed up stairs, once in my room I hugged Ava and sighed

"god that was the day from hell" I fell onto my bed and got comfy, Ava lying down beside me

"tell me what happened" she whispered

"well everything was normal, well as normal as things can be then I was in science and was drawing, you know how my hand just seems to have a mind of its own, and I had been drawing Antar symbols, Tess had walked behind me and saw, when she gasped I managed to wipe the page before Max saw, and made out she was seeing things, then at lunch Alex came over to interrogate me about it, they sent him there as a spy, so I called them the fucking royal four, the fucked up King of Antar and his mental case bride, then told Alex we were no longer friends and that's about when I phoned you" I gushed out and took a deep breath after, I looked at Ava to see her laughing her head off

"fucked up...king...of Antar….and his ….mental...case bride"she gasped out in-between laughs

"hey I'm trying to explain how fucked up my life is" I fake snapped

"yes I'm sorry but that was good" she smiled

"I am so tired" I yawned

"still having the dreams about him"

"him as in Kivar, then yes and they are getting more …." I struggled to find the right word

"sexual, hot and heavy, steamy, porn-ish" she supplied

"hot and heavy" I laughed

"I am worried about them, from what you have told me, it Kivar all right, you even got his description perfect, you shouldnt know what he looks like, and yet he is visiting your dream with the intent of fucking you"

"so is it my imagination or is it him ?" I puzzled

"I really don't know, but if it is him then why does he want you so badly and how does he even know about you" she seemed to be talking more to herself then to me

"I always thought he was madly in love with Isabel, I mean Vlandra"

"no he never loved her, he needed her to get to us" she sighed

I yawned again and slumped back into my pillow

"hey get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" she smiled and pulled the blanket over me whilst she went and claimed the chair as her own

I woke up a few hours later and could hear the celebration downstairs it was a tradition for people to meet at the Crash-down for prom, I just knew that they would all be down there. I sat up and stretched when I looked over to the chair for Ava she want there but there was a note pinned to my mirror

_'Liz, I went home, they came and I didnt want them to sense me xx'_

I grabbed my phone and rang her

"hey sleepy head"

"am I still coming over ?"

"yeah, I was thinking maybe you could stay here tonight"

"that sounds good, all text you when I am coming over"

I hung up and grabbed some clothes, tooth-brush, hair-brush, etc, them remembered we would need some food, so I grabbed my coat and bag and headed downstairs, everyone one was there getting ready for prom, I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, some water, fizzy drink, a few bags of chips, when I turned round my dad was standing there with a bag full of food

"thought you and Ava could use some real cooked food" he smiled and hugged me

"your the best"

"hey do you need the car ?"

"that would be great, is it ok if I stay at Ava's tonight I don't really feel like staying alone tonight" I smiled sadly, he nodded

"hey mom, where's the car keys ?" I called to her, she was busy getting drinks for the royal four

"out here, under the till" she smiled, I pushed the door opened and went to get them, and of course they sat watching me

"you staying with Ava tonight ?" my mom smiled

"yeah, we're going to have a girl night" I laughed when I thought about what we would really be doing

"that sounds nice, tell her it was nice to meet her and she is welcome any time"

"will do"

I grabbed the keys and was about to go when Maria tapped me on the shoulder, she looked hurt

"where you off to Liz ?"

"spending the night with a friend" I smiled sweetly

"you don't have any friends called Ava" she muttered

"how would you know ?" I challenged

"what happened to you ? Where's my best friends gone"

"nothing happened to me apart from my best friend turning her back on me" I turned and grabbed my bag off the side

"bye mom, dad" I called as I ran out the door, once inside the car I felt better, the drive through the desert gave me time to think, if they truly cared for me then they wouldn't have pushed me away like they did.


	3. Chapter 2

I had stayed with Ava that night and we had fun, we practised my power some more then sat and watched movies and talked until we fell asleep. When we woke up we went out into the desert and she showed me how to create the field around my body that will protect me if ever needed.

That day at work had been hard, people were talking about the prom how much fun they had, what everyone was wearing, how it was a once in a life time event. It was never ending but I got through it fine. I spent the night with my parents we had super then watched a movie together as a family, it was good we needed some time together, I needed time with them after everything that is changing.

Its been a week since prom and the fuss had died down a lot people were getting back on with their lives and I was grateful. I was thinking last night that maybe I had been to hard on Maria and Alex it wasn't their fault that all this drama was happening around me, they didn't understand about my gifts and Ava, but Alex knew about future Max and he still didn't understand, maybe if I just told Maria she would be there for me and help me with every thing that's is happening, she would like Ava but am not sure if she would be able to keep a secret from Michael.

And I am sure as hell not putting Ava in danger from them, she is my best friend.

It wasn't until I just said that how much I have drifted away from Maria, she has been my bets friend most of my life and yet I don't see her that way, Ava is my friend, she has been there when I needed her, helped me when I needed it, she was the one who came to me when I was so upset and sat with me whilst I cried.

Maybe I was wrong maybe I didn't need them, they sure as hell didn't seem to need me did they ?.

After I was showered and dressed went down stairs to grab some food before heading out to meet Ava, but as I got down the stairs I didn't expect to see the Sheriff standing at the door, looking like someone had ran over his dog

"Jim are you ok ? Do you need a glass of water ?" I asked as I walked closer to him, his gaze met mine and it was killing me he was so sad and there was nothing but pure pain on his face

"what's wrong ?" I asked a little more worry in my voice

"There's been an accident" his voice broke and he looked like he was about to collapse

"Alex is dead" he whispered and I felt myself falling, my knees hit the floor hard as the tears started, I was gasping for air that would come fast enough

He was dead, and the last thing I told him was that I wasn't his friend that he was a spy. Oh my god he must have hated me, one of my closest friends died thinking I hated him, he will never know just how much I loved him even if I didn't like him very much that day.

I couldn't breath, I felt like a piece of me had died and I was going to feel like this forever, I felt Jim's hand on my shoulder as he past me something about telling the other's who were in the crash-down, I herd him tell them and Maria scream and start to cry, I herd Isabel break down along with Tess.

"does Liz know ?" Maria gasped

"I just told her, she broke down out the back" he whispered and I heard her heels coming towards me, I couldn't see her right now, I didn't want to see anyone, so I did what I could, I ran. I didn't stop until I was in the middle of the desert, where my knees gave out and again I was on the floor sobbing my heart out, my body was burning and the more I breath the more it hurt, I finally gave in and let it out, my scream was filled with nothing but pain, my skin glowing green with sparks flying off me from every direction, my shield had come out and anything around me that was breakable exploded.

I let it all out, everything that I was keeping bottled up

Finding out about Max's past and his destiny

Leaving him in the pod chamber

Coming home after summer to find nothing changed

Future Max coming and telling me what I fear

Seeing Max's face when he saw me and Kyle together

having my last and first wedding dance with Future Max

Seeing Tess and Max together

Maria stop talking to me

Michael, Tess, Michael and Isabel ignoring me

Finding out about my powers

Them using Alex against me

Missing Prom because of them

Now this, Alex was dead and he died hating me and thinking I hated him. I didn't think I would ever stop crying but I did and I felt like a mess. I started walking I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I climbed up a ridge and sat watching the sun moving across the sky, my life was royally fucked up I felt completely alone and I couldn't stand the feeling of it, I lay back and let the sun warm my cold skin, it wasn't long before my mind shut off and I fell asleep.

_The cold breeze ran across my skin cooling me, it was a relief like none other. The room was lit by the moon light, and a few candles hanging from the walls the soft golden glow flicking. I looked down at myself and saw the most beautiful red dress hanging from my body. A strapless corset top that flowed to the floor, hanging around my bare feet, it had small rose diamonds stitched to the waits and bust. It was breath taking, I walked around the room a little and found the wall length mirror I new hung here. My dark hair hung around my waist in loose curls, my lips a deep red, and my eyes a light golden shade to them, making my brown eyes stand out more. I small smile graced my lips when I looked at myself, I looked like princess_

"_I'd say more like a queen" his voice whispered from the window, I turned to face him._

_His hair was messy but looked good on him, his eyes watching me, his lips in a slanted grin that just looked beautiful on his face. He was wearing black formal trousers with a deep red belt, he was shirtless and I had to stop myself from moaning, he was well formed and to hell if it wasn't a turn on_

"_like what you are seeing my love ?" he smiled_

"_very" I whispered not trusting my voice to speak louder then a whisper_

"_I am glad I please you my love" he walked towards me and placed a soft kiss on my lips_

"_you look beautiful, my queen" _

"_I am not your queen" I muttered and stepped back a little_

"_but you will be" he replied, he looked a little hurt that I had moved away from him _

"_are you real or my imagination ?" I whispered as I walked towards the window, looking out onto the land before us_

_A beautiful sky above us, The moon sending a silver glow across it, stars shining through the night,, the green hills in the background creating a beautiful horizon, then their was the lake the spread out in front of this house, thick blue waters, that didn't quite seem like water, but was still as beautiful._

"_I am as real as you" he whispered from beside me, I turned to look at him and he was watching me_

"_then how are you in my dreams ?"_

"_it is the only time I can reach you, as I am on Antar" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world_

"_how do you know about me ?"_

"_the day Zan healed you, there was one of my men in your restaurant he saw and reported to me, since then I have been watching, I must say I fell in love with you from then on, you are everything I could want in my queen"_

"_but you don't love me Kavar, you will only use me like Valandra" there was a lump in my throat as I spoke her name_

"_you are nothing like her, I will die for you, I will give up everything for you to simply love me" _

"_I can not believe you Kavar" I whispered broken, he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist one hand rested where my heart is, his lips ran across my back and up my neck "trust your heart my love" he whispered_

"_what would you do for me Kavar ?" I moaned_

"_anything"_

"_what would you give up for me Kavar ?"_

"_everything"_

"_would you hurt me Kavar ?"_

"_never"_

"_do you love me Kavar ?"_

"_always"_

_I turned and his lips met mine in a battle for control, his hands on my waist as he pushed me against the wall, my leg hitched around his waist, I was moaning and gasping for breath as his lips attacked my throat and chest_

"_I love you my queen" he moaned as I ran my hands through his hair_

"_I lo.."_

I woke up gasping for breath, my skin had turned cold and the night sky was above me, how long had I been asleep. I looked around and the desert was pitch black, I was to dazed to move so I lay back down to catch my breath, what the hell was I about to say, I was about to tell Kavar, the Alien king of Antar, a bad person, the same man who killed the royal four and over took their world, the same Kavar that wants them died, that I loved him.

He said that this was real, it was the only time he could come to me so does that mean that I have no control over what happens there, that he could have been creating that scene for me, making me think I was saying that when really he just wants me to give into him so he can use me. Yes that's what he was doing, but oh his hands, his lips running down my throat, kissing me with nothing but passion, I want him, I want him to …

"Stop" I snapped to myself, what the hell am I thinking

Then I remembered exactly why I was here what I had ran away from and the tears started again. Alex. He was gone and wasn't coming back ever, I had missed my chance to sort thing s out and tell him I loved him like a brother, because that's what he was, we had been friends for years and he was like family to me, now he was dead.

I pulled my phone out my pocket and gasped 32 missed calls, 15 texts and 1 voice mail. I scanned through the missed called 18 from Ava, 4 from Maria, 10 from my parents. Then I read the texts

_Liz I know things are difficult between us but please answer me_

_Maria_

_Liz stop being a child and answer your phone_

_Maria_

_Do you know how worried your parents are answer the phone_

_Maria_

_Fine be like that_

_Maria_

_Lizzie please answer your phone, were worried about you_

_Dad x_

_Please hunni just ring or txt, we wont to make sure your ok_

_Mom x_

_Liz sweety are you ok ?_

_Ava x_

_Liz please just txt, let me know nothing bad has happened to you_

_Ava x_

_Liz I am very worried now, I felt you using your gift, are you in danger_

_Ava x_

_Elizabeth Parker, you reply to me right now or I'm coming looking for you_

_Ava x_

_Fine, I will find you Liz and I'm going to zap your butt to Antar and back _

_Ava x _

_Ok I've been all over town, almost got caught by Michael, so not fun_

_Ava x_

_Ok I get the point you will come home when your ready_

_Ava x _

_If you get in Trouble use your gifts, use the shield _

_Ava x _

_I love you Liz, be careful and I'm sorry about your friend_

_Ava x _

The voice message was from Ava telling me that if I didn't ring her she was going to kill me then get Max to bring back just so she could kill me again, I was laughing as I listened to it that girl really cheered me up when I needed it the most.

I dialled her number and waited, she answered on the 5th ring

"Liz, where the hell are you ? Do you know how worried I have been ? I am going to kill you girl"

"calm down Ava, I didn't mean to make you worry I ran out to the desert to be alone and fell asleep"

"you fell asleep, so your ok ?"

"yeah I'm fine just a little creped out"

"Kavar ?" she already knew it was him but was checking anyway

"he said he's real and loves me, he said he will do anything and give up everything if I love him back"

"what's his game ?" she snapped

"I don't know, but he said he was real it wasn't my imagination, and that he has been watching me since the day Zan healed me"

"you mean Max" she corrected me

"yes sorry" I didn't understand why I was apologising but I felt I needed to

"are you going home ?"

"no"

"why ?

"I cant be there right now"

"so come here"

"I cant I'm lost" I laughed, I heard her sigh and mutter something under her breath like _'dear god help me' _

"I heard that bitch" I growled making her laugh

"ok, sit and focus on you shield, expand it but not at full power and I will be able to find you"

"ok, see you soon" I hung up and did as she asked

now should probably be the time I ring my parents to let them know I'm ok, this was going to be horrible, they are going to be so worried

"hello"

"mom, its me"

"Liz, what the hell are you playing at do you know how worried I've been ?" ok she was beyond angry, I should have known this

"I'm so sorry I went to Ava's, I just needed a friend we talked and then we fell asleep, I have just woken up, I am so sorry mom I didn't mean to make you worry"

"well I am still upset that you have made us worry all day but as long as your safe that's all that matters" she was still angry but she was trying to calm down

"mom, I think I just want to stay at Ava's tonight, I don't think I can be around the Crash-down, I just can't even think straight" I sighed and tried to stop the tears that were starting again

"that's ok, but please phone me in the morning and let me know when your coming home"

"I will, I love you mom"

"I love you to Lizzie" she hung up and I sat waiting for Ava to find me, it wasn't long before I saw her flash light coming around the corner, then I heard her

"Liz your so glad I love you or I would leave you up there" she growled as she climbed up to meet me, once she saw me and my tear streaked face she pulled me into a hug

"its ok" she whispered

"its not ok, Ava he died thinking I hated him, I didn't I loved him" I sobbed

"I'm sure he knew that, one little fight couldn't change that" she smiled

She looked around and gasped, my head snapped up looking for danger but I could see any

"its so beautiful up here" she gushed, and I guess I had been to absorbed in my thoughts to truly look around me, it really was beautiful from my spot you could see across the desert, it looked beautiful in the day but in the night it was magical

"so what happened with Kavar ?" she muttered

"a lot like the last time but different, I was in a beautiful red dress and he was shirtless" I trailed of into my thoughts remembering his amazing god-like body, and handsome looks

"Liz" Ava yelled and waved her hand in front of me

"what" I snapped out of my day dreams and laughed "sorry"

"yes yes we all know Kavar was a sexy god" she pretended to gag

"anyway, he told me I looked like a queen, that I was his queen when I said I wasn't he said I will be" I got a cold shiver up my spin when I told her that

"then I asked about him being real, he said he was, how he was in my dream, he said it was the only way to talk to me since he is on Antar, I asked how he knew about me, he said there was one of his men in the crash down the day Max heeled me and he has been watching me since, and had fallen in love with me, I said he was just using me like Valandra and he got angry said I was nothing like her, he would die for me, I asked what he would give up for me and he said everything, then some other stuff happened" I whispered the last bit trying to avoid saying it

"what something else happened ?"

"we got hot and heavy" I zoned off a little "very hot" again she snapped me out of it

"is that all that has you creped out ?" I was ashamed to tell her but I tell Ava everything, I shock my head and took a deep breath

"just before the dream ended and I woke up he told me he loved me"

"that's it ?" she asked confused but she hadn't given me time to finish

"I was about to tell him I loved him back" I looked away from her so I couldn't see the shock and disappointment on her face

"do you ?" she whispered

"no, I mean I don't think so" I looked at her and smiled "he was probably just messing with my dreams right ? He was trying to get me to join with him" I asked hoping she would tell me I was right

"yeah I guess your right, he is a tricky man" she laughed but I could see the doubt in her eyes

"Ava what really happened the night you all died ?" she turned to me shocked

"I think we should go back to mine for this story, its going to need coffee and food" she muttered and stood up holding her hand out to me, I took it and we headed back.


	4. Chapter 3

I was sitting on Ava's 'home' I didn't know what to say and neither did she, I sat waiting for her to start but I didn't want to push her

"Ava if you would rather not talk about this I understand" I smiled softly

"no I think it will do me good to finally speak about it"

"well just take your time"

"Well I guess I will spare you the whole we grow up thing and start off where Kivar killed us. Zan was king but he was to arrogant he didn't believe his people would turn against him, and he never even dreamed that it would be his younger sister Valandra to betray him the most. She claimed she was in love with Kavar but he never once claimed to love her, you see on Antar when you say you love someone its a verbal contract that you can not break, you can not lie about it, you will just freeze when yo try to say it, but she believed what she wanted anyway. She lead Kivar into the Castle that night and betrayed us all, we were waiting for her to come meet us so we could go celebrate, My self and Zan deciding to try for a child, she walked into the room as if she was the most wonderful thing on the planet, she walked up to us kissed us all and as Kivar broke into the room with his men, she pulled out a dagger and ran it across my throat, Zan screamed out as I fell to the ground and ran to me, he didn't stand a chance Kivar stabbed him as he knelt beside me, Zan saw it coming he simply closed his eyes and told me_ 'he loved me and that not even death would keep him from me' _"

Ava had tears running down her face, I was sobbing but I couldn't move

"I'm so very sorry Ava, I don't know who you have coped losing Zan in your first life then again in your second" I whispered my heart was breaking for her

she didn't reply to me but continued with the story of her past

"Michael being a true warrior of our kind, he took out 10 of Kivar's men before he fell, as for Isabella, I was conscious enough to see her smile down as me and her brother with sick pleasure, she wanted to be queen and Kivar her king, but he had no intention of keeping her around, she smiled up at him and he placed a kiss on her lips and drove a dagger onto her chest, He dropped her to the ground and knelt down beside me, he took a deep breath and sighed _' never wanted for you to die Ava, you did nothing to wrong me, I am sorry'_ then I closed my eyes and when I woke up again I was climbing out of my pod"

I moved so I could sit beside her and wrapped my arm around her "thank you for telling me Ava" I whispered she nodded and sobbed into my chest, she had lost the love of her life twice and both times she had to watch him die. I didn't realise but I was crying as well for everything she went through and everything she still goes through everyday, I cried for everything I have been through and everyone I have lost.

She stood and went to the kitchen, when she returned she had two mugs of tea and we sat in silence just enjoying that we had each other there if we needed. It was a few hours before Ava spoke again

"thank you Liz" she smiled to me

"for what ?"

"just being you, being there for me when I need you"

"hey you do the same for me, what are best friends for" I laughed and moved closer to her

"your the first person I have told about Kivar's last words to me, I got the feeling Rath and Lonnie wouldn't have believed me even if I had told them"

"I wonder why he choice to tell you that after everything" I sighed, she turned to look at me and she looked like she was trying to get an answer to a question I never heard

"this is my darkest secret, no one ever knew this now even back on Antar in my past life" she whispered

"Oh my god you were Kivar's secret love child were you" I mocked complete shock, and was rewarded with a smiled from Ava before she burst out laughing

"could you image that fucked up shit if I was" she laughed then a thought hit me

"oh no no no, that would mean I made out with your dad" I shivered but Ava simply smirked and laughed

"well he's not my dad but he is related to me" she was ashamed of this, I waited for her to continue she took her time building the courage she needed to tell me

"he's my brother, my father had an affair with his mother before I was born" I took her hand in mind

"did you think I would hate you for that ?"

"well yes, he's evil he killed everyone including me"

"no he's not evil he's just bloody insane, and he may have killed Zan but he didnt kill you, Valandra did and he apologised for you dying, did he know that you were his half sister ?"

"half sister ? How can I be half of a sister"

"ok for example, I have the same mother as you but different fathers that makes us half sisters because we have only half our DNA the same"

"oh right I get it, and I don't think he knew my father and his mother never told anyone, she died when he was young and my father told me on his death bed"

"then he didn't know he had a sister, I am sure if he had known there was no way he would have aloud Valandra to slit your throat, he would have protected you"

"how do you know ?" she had a strange look on her face

"I don't know I just do, like I know his favourite colour is Red, his favourite flower is something called a Lumo Riddic" I looked at her for an explanation

"is similar to Earth's rose, but it has 3 buds that's all petal" she smiled

"Liz are you not worried that you know this stuff about him ?"

"a little bit but I am trying not to think about it right now with everything that has changed" I smiled sadly and went to make more tea, however when I returned Ava was curled up on the chair asleep, I pulled the throw over and her and sat down in the other chair and sighed

"today has been one hell of a day and the next few days looked like they were going to be the same, I didn't think I was going to get over this any time soon.

I felt my eyes closing so I got comfy and pulled the second throw over me and smiled as sleep finally took me over I needed some peace but it didn't last long

"_Hello, my Love"_

"_Hello Kivar"_


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up quite early Ava was still asleep, so I got dressed and make myself some coffee to wake myself up for the day. It was going to be hell today and if I had my way I would curl up on that chair and never move. Kivar had offered me a way to fix my problems last night, go to Antar and be with him 'leave all the petty human troubles there come be at my side and I will love you for eternity' to that I had laughed and told him I would not fall for his games, but he said he was true to his word he loved me and wanted me.

I sat and waited for Ava to wake but she looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping for the first time in years. She had a soft smile on her lips that made her look so innocent. I finished my coffee and grabbed my coat, I needed to get home, my parents would want to see me. I left Ava a note saying I had gone home and would have my phone with me, so she should ring if she needed me then I set off home.

2 hours of my parents ranting on about how irresponsible I was yesterday to make them worry, then my mother hugs me and tells me she is so sorry, that is around the time I broke down and cried for what seemed like hours

"The sheriff phones before you got here, the Funeral for Alex will be tomorrow" I couldn't reply so I simply nodded.

"mom, I'm going to go for a walk around town, I need some time alone" I whispered, she didn't try and stop me she simply asked that I ring and let her know I was ok if I was going to be out long

I felt dead, there wasn't much life left in me today, I felt weak and tired and wanted nothing more then to simply shut the world out and forget everything that has happened. I walked to the desert again, I found my hill easy in the day light once I sat down and I was no longer distracted with walking my tears started again but I needed to think, something about Alex's death did not fell right, they said it was like he wanted to die, the driver from the truck that hit him said he was going way to fast, and he didn't even try to turn when the truck was coming towards him. They said he was suicidal, Alex would never and I mean never kill himself he had so much life in him to do that, he was finally with the girl of his dreams.

As I sat here I began thinking of everything that seemed wrong and then it hit me, the only thing that really mattered was, Alex would never kill himself and he was way to paranoid to drive fast. Some one else did this and I am sure as hell going to find out who. My tears had gone it wasn't right to cry for him yet, I would morn his death when the person who did this was dead.

I have the feeling that this is only the beginning of the shit that is about to go wrong, everything inside me was telling me to run protect myself at all costs because hell is about to bring the party up a floor.

"Hello Elizabeth" a man's voice whispered behind me, I was on my feet and facing him as quick as I could, he was tall with dark hair, a thin face with stubble on his chin, he wore a long black coat and a suit, but it was the eyes that caught my attention amazing blue eyes that looked like they could see into your soul.

He arched one thin eye brow at me and smiled a half crooked smile

"do I know you ?" I whispered, he laughed and moved closer to me, I would have moved away if I hadn't been standing on the side of the ridge

"I should think so my love"

"Kivar" I gasped and looked around, how was it possible for him to be here, but then I remembered what they do

"who is he ?" I nodded towards him

"just some poor chap, I will return him when I am finished" he smiled

"oh" it wasn't' a question or reply more of an sigh with words

"so what are you doing here ?" he smiled as if we here old friends chatting up

"I should ask you the same thing" I snapped, he moved closer again and without warning my skin started to crackle, as the green current started my hand shot out towards him and the all to familiar blast shot out my hand towards him, it landed against his left shoulder and he fell. I should have been happy that I wounded him but I wasn't I felt sorry that I had, my feet moved towards him and I knelt down

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to, it just happens when I am afraid or worried" his hand lifted to my face and he rested it against my check

"don't worry my love I am not angry, I am impressed that you were able to defend yourself so well" he smiled and it was genuine, it reached his eyes

I helped him sit up and I sat down beside him, his arm wrapped around my waist and I knew it was wrong but I couldn't find it in me to deny him the contact

" that was a very powerful hit, well done" I looked away afraid he would see me blush

"Ava has been teaching me to control it"

"Ava ?" he turned his eyes to meet mine

"one of the New York aliens, she is the same as Tess"

"arw yes, but I thought this version of the queen is as you would say a bitch ?"

"Tess is yes but Ava is my best friend she is everything I have now" I sighed and looked away from his face

"then I am glad you have her, the real version of them was the one I never wanted to die that day"

"why is that ?"

"I can not explain I always felt protective of her but not in a lover way more a …."

"sibling way" I suggested, he nodded

"yes, exactly" he smiled

"how much do you know about your parents ?"

"I don't know my mother very well, she died when I was young and my father was mean and cold, he never loved me as a father does his son"

I never spoke for some time, I simply thought about Ava and if she would want Kivar to now she was his sister, would she want any one to know what her father did to her mother

"why do you ask these things my love ?"

"I have a secret that I am not sure I can tell you yet"

"then I will wait till you are ready to tell me, however if it is a danger to you then I would like to know sooner than later"

"I am not in danger by knowing this"

"very well then, now would you mind telling me why you have been crying your face is all puffy and red"

"my friend Alex died, but I do not think he was in a car crash I think he was murdered"

"then I ask you to please not go making trouble, I am not here to protect you if someone where to harm you"

"is this the real you or a man you play to fool people ?"

"this is the real me that not many see"

"Max always made you out to be some evil creature that has no heart or soul"

"I can assure you I have both, Maxwell does not know the truth about what happened in his previous life, he only knows what he can remember and what others have told him"

"so what really happened Kivar ?" I turned to face him and looked into his eyes they were beautiful, somehow I think they are Kivar's eyes not this man's they didn't seem to match his body

"well I was young when I first met Zan the future king, I was only 3 cycles older then him around the same age as his sister Valandra. I did not have a problem against him or his family until we were older, the way Zan ruled Antar and treated the other planets in our connection was wrong, he believed that he should be king of all, but all I simply wanted to be heard and listened to, I knew about the other planets starting to thing of going to war with Antar to escape him, you see he was young and the power of being king had changed him, don't misunderstand me I am sure he was a good man but he was a poor king, so when I went to discuss the things that were happening his family shushed me and sent me away, it was over time I joined the side against King Zan, things got out of hand, Valandra came to me claiming she loved me and my people saw it as a chance to get into the castle and take power, I did care for her she was a young girl very much too innocent but I still used her for our purpose and I regret that.

So the day came when we broke into the castle, I had only intended for Zan do die the others I had no fight with, but then Valandra killed …. Ava" I noticed he waited and changed her name so that I would not think of Tess and Ava being the same, I smiled a little

"I got so angry, I felt a little lost but did not understand once so when she kissed me as we stood over Ava and Zan's bodies I lost my control and drove my knife through her heart. Her husband Michael died after killing many of my men, her was a great soldier and an skilled fighter but he got weak and died"

"and after that ?" I whispered

"there bodies were stolen from the crypt, the old king and queen sent there clones to earth I did not bother to track them down, I was king and the surrounding worlds joined with us, I do not mean to sound big headed but our world is better off but then there was a few people who rebelled against the new order and tried to track down the clones to bring them back and over throw the peace we created, so we came here to find them we only had the intention of watching and making sure they didn't come back to Antar but the New York group killed a few skins and that started a major fight about not killing the clones"

"so Antar is better off with you as King ?"

"yes, we have peace with all the planets around us, there is no fighting or death"

"since you shared that with me, I will share the secret with you"

"you do not have to my love if it is not a secret you should share"

"the reason you felt so protective of the original Ava is that she is your half sister" I turned to see his reaction and like Ava he seemed a little confused by my term or words

"a half sister is when you only share one parent. Her farther is your father, that is why your real father never loved you I imagine"

"that explains a lot" he muttered more to himself than me

"The original Ava knew, she found out only days before her death"

"she must hate me"

"no she understand you did not know and she heard your last words to her, she admits to feeling protective over you also"

"I would like to met her" he muttered and slowly turned to me "do you think she would talk to me or would my past push her from me"

I tried to imagine her reaction and I think she would want to speak to him but I couldn't be sure

"I could ask her when I see her and give you her answer when I see you next"

"I will be staying on earth for a few more days, this man has no family to miss him and he is healthy so there is no risk of me being here"

"do you have a way for me to contact you"

"well I have little power on this planet but I can find you or there is this mans phone" he smiled and handed it to me, I placed his number in my phone

"I will contact you letting you know her answer" I smiled hand gave it back

we sat in silence and I imagined I should feel scared and uncomfortable but I felt nothing but peace with him beside me

"how do I have such a bond with you, I feel no fear from you and I know things about you"

"you are changing into a hybrid of our kinds, I guess you are more in tune to me now you do not feel any fear from me because there is nothing to fear I will protect you with my life, my mind is caught with you, I would give up my life on Antar and become a resident of Earth if it would mean I could be with you"

"how would you do that are you not 3 feet tale and grey" I laughed

"I am afraid not" he smiled "our home form is very much like humans, we look like you the surrounding planets differ but we are the closet link to humans"

"so the you in my dreams is the real you, your appearance I mean" he nodded and turned to look at the view before us

"this world is so young and beautiful humans do not seem to see the amazing beauty around them" he muttered "much like yourself, the humans do not see you for what you are, powerful, beautiful and so very amazing"

"everything you tell me feels like the truth in my heart" I paused

"but your mind still tells you I am the monster you should run from" he finished for me, I nodded

"it is good that you are cautious of people it will protect you but I assure you you have nothing to fear from me, I am anything you wish me to be"

"a king in a shell" I smirked

"for now but next time I am able to visit you my love I will be in person, we have developed the technology to travel her in seconds from Antar so I will be able to touch you with my own flesh" he smiled as much as I didn't say anything I could not help the feeling of pure happiness that he would come to see me

"I look forward to that" I smiled

"how can you feel so strongly for me without really knowing me" I whispered

"I know everything about you, but on Antar when we make the connection with someone we can not undo it. It is life changing and once we say the words of love to someone it binds us to that person, you have heard me say it to you many times before"

"Ava said the same thing" I replied

"then Ava is a very wise girl, the only thing that I regret is that I killed the man she loved"

"she truly loved him, she lost him in one life then again in this life" he turned and looked at me confused

"she lost him in this life ?" he questioned me

"the other 2 she lived with killed him" he shock his head

"they did not, they tried of course but he still lives" I jumped to my feet

"then we need to find him, she can finally have him back and she will be complete, where is he ?"

"Liz my love you must not tell her, not yet"

"what do you mean ?"

"he is in the hands of the government, but they have not harmed him they are simply observing him, but you can not get to him"

"we have to try"

"if you will simply wait till my return when I am in my form I can get him without any life shed or pain, I give you my word I will retrieve him but you must keep this between us until then"

"but they might .."

"they will not, I have men on this they have been keeping them from it, they have convinced the government that they should observe the alien see how it functions, they are also slowly effecting their minds so that when I return I can get in"

"why would you want to help him ?"

"he is not the Zan I killed long ago, he is a new younger man, he has a life he can live without the pressure of his family" he took a breath "he reminds me of the boy I grew up with so full of life"

I stood and watched him for a few seconds and then it hit me

"you loved Zan didnt you ?"

"like a brother, I had no siblings" he paused and turned to me "of which I knew, and when my mother died so young I had no family there was my father but he was cold and mean, Zan felt like my family he helped me when I needed him, he gave me a home when I ran from my father. Then there was Ava even as a child I was protective over her I would have aloud no man to court her apart from Zan he was a perfect match for her, he adored her"

"I'm sorry" I sighed and took his hand in mine

"If I can restore the bond between me and her and I can return Zan to her, maybe I can have that family back, I can never forget my past but I can have a future I can try to make amends for what I did to their past selves" he smiled

"then I will help you" it came out before I could even think but it felt right, I wanted to help him

We sat and watched the night sky, he pointed out the stars and I told him the names we have for them he seemed amused by the names humans had created for them.

But before long I knew I had to return, I stood to leave

"I need to leave now" I smiled soflty

"will you return ?" he seemed hesitant as if I would say no

"yes, hopefully I will have Ava with me, I have the number to the cell I will ring you and we can meet back here" he nodded and leaned closer to me I knew what he was about to do but I didn't move I couldn't his lips slowly pressed against mine and although I knew they were not his, the soft moan that came from him was and felt it his my heart he pulled back and we made out way to the road once we were close to town he released my hand and bid goodnight.

I returned home and after making small talk with my mom I went to bed, that night I did not have my usual dream with Kivar but I still dreamt of him.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling amazing, I slept for the first time in weeks like the dead nothing would have woke me. I slowly got dressed taken my time feeling happy but then it hit me what today was, Alex's Funeral it hit me like a tone of bricks and I felt my heart breaking all over again. I changed my clothes into simple black dress with flats and head down to meet my mother and father.

The day passed painfully slowly and I wished for nothing more then to not be here, for Alex to be alive and happy, to see his face light up when he smiled. But here I was surrounded by many people and feeling completely alone, I stood at his grave side and watched as my best childhood friend was lowered into the ground his finale resting place, it was hard to imagine him in that wooden box, it was simple lifeless body that lay there, not Alex it didn't have his smile of his funny attitude, it was simply a shell of a boy I loved and missed terribly.

People passed me as they headed to their cars but I remain rooted in place unable to say goodbye and leave him alone in the cold ground that surrounded him, I felt him closer to me before I saw him, tears streaming down my face but I did not turn to face him

"Liz I am sorry" was all he said, he waited for me to reply but there was nothing I could say to him, Max Evans the boy I thought I gave my heart to for eternity only to break it and isolate me from my friends if it had not been for him I would have been there for Alex could have saved him some how.

When I felt that I was completely alone I finally broke down, falling to knees and letting all the pain out my screams came in loud short pants and I needed to be free of it.

"Alex" I whispered his name stayed on my lips and I wanted to continue but I did not know what to say

"I am so sorry, you are my best friend and I will forever love you and my time with you will be close to heart I am so sorry I was not there to save you" my sobb broke from me and I fell to the ground my body weak and I was alone

"I could have saved you"

"I should saved you"

"I need to save you"

and then it hit me what I needed to do, I needed to find his killer and that will be my way of saving my best friend

"I WILL save you Alex, rest now my dear friend and I will find who took you from me"

I remain still on the ground for a few more minutes before I finally picked myself up and started to walk home, I had only walked to the cemetery gates when I felt her

"Ava what are you doing here ?" I whispered into the wind

"I felt you heart breaking I needed to be here for you"

she pulled me into a hug and I knew she was right I needed her right now more than anyone I have ever needed.

"lets go home" she smiled and took my hand

I phoned my parents on the way to Ava's and told them that I was with her, they understood and told me to be safe. When we arrived home she instantly sat me down with the warm throw and handed me a cup of tea

"how are you Liz ?" she whispered and took her seat

"I need to find who killed him, I need to save some how"

"I will help you, you know I will" she smiled sadly and held my hand

"Ava I need to tell you something" she turned to face me more and nodded

"Kivar is here" I waited for her reaction

"like on earth ?" I nodded and she gulped

"how do you ?"

"he came to see me, when I needed to be away from everything I went to the place you found me the other night and he came to me, he has borrowed someone for now"

"what do you mean for now ?"

"he is coming in his true form to see me"

"how do you feel about this ?"

"excited" I looked away ashamed

"dont feel like that, we already know he isint what he has been made out to be, and if he is coming all this way to see you he must really feel something for you"

"when he returns he asked if you would be willing to meet him, I kinda told him about you being his half sister"

"I dont know, what if it dosnt end well"

"I am sure it will Ava he seemed so happy at the idea that he has sister, a family that he wants so badly"

"then I will meet him, it would be nice to meet the brother I know I have yet never met" she smiled

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Kivar

_Ava will meet with you when you return_

_Liz_

_x_

"I have text him and let him know" I smiled and she looked so nervous but it was only seconds then he replied

_That is wonderful, I look forward to meeting her_

_send her my thanks for giving me this chance_

_and Liz I look forward to seeing you also my love_

_Your hearts servant, forever_

_Kivar_

I handed the phone to Ava so she could read his reply

"he really is looking froward to it" she smiled and then looked up to me

"he really does have feeling for you" and the most beautiful smiled broke across her face

"I know"

"and you ?" she pushed

"falling for him" I whispered quietly, I did not expect her to start squealing like a teenage girl

"if you marry him you really will be my sisters"

"Ava you are already my sister" I smiled and pulled her into my arms

"so what do we do now ?" I puzzled as I pulled back to look at her

"we practise with your abilities, get you top notch and then we find who did this" she smiled and went to make more tea

I watched as she walked away from me and I felt bad for lying to her about Zan, but I trusted Kivar and what he had told me, if I told her now she would want to go to him and I don't think I could stand losing her.

So for now we would train and get stronger and soon things would change.

* * *

**Hey guys could you review and let me know what you think, should i carry this on ?**

**what do you think of the characters, relationships etc **

**thanks**

**Fantasygirl**

**xoxox**


	7. Hello my Love

My parent had to leave on a convention but they understood that working the Crash down on my own would be a little to much right now so they gave me the week off also and had Mary run the place whilst we where gone. I had promised to stay with Ava and be safe but it was also the day Maria decided she was going to confront me about her

_I was pulled into my mothers arms and she kissed my head_

"_we will see you soon, honey be safe" she whispered_

"_mom I will be ok, I am going to stay with Ava so that I am not on my own" I smiled sadly at her, if only she knew what I would really be doing_

_I kissed dad as they headed out the door I waved them off, and once they were out of sight I ran upstairs to pack. Throwing everything I would need for the next week into a duffel bag I jumped over my bed to grab my phone when I heard the smash of glass I turned to see a photo frame face down on the ground glass scattered around it_

_I bent down to look at the people smiling back up at me, Alex .._

_He looked so full of life and a careless smile played on his lips, he had one arm wrapped around me and I was laughing looking so young and free ….. so different to know_

_I felt the tears run down my face slipping from it to the photo in my hands, I ran my fingers over his face and smiled sadly_

"_I will see you again one day, I love you" I whispered and slipped the photo from the broken frame and into my bag, I grabbed my phone and headed out the door just as I was about to lock the back door I felt someone behind me and span round to face them, I was so glad I had held my force field back as it was no other then Maria who stood before me_

"_Liz" she whispered_

"_I don't have time for this" I snapped and continued to lock the door_

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" she screamed at me causing me to flinch she had never raised her voice to me, more proof of how things had changed _

"_there is nothing wrong with me" I muttered and tried to push passed her but she grabbed my arm_

"_I just lost my best friend and you can't even spare a few minutes to talk to me" she snapped_

"_Maria I lost Alex, and you to them and you didn't think of me then did you... no because you think everything revolves around you" _

"_I .." she started but was cut off by my voice_

"_you don't even know what's going on with me, do not act like we are still friends you choose them over me and that's the way it will stay, go back to Michael he is more important then me" I sneered and walked off throwing my bag into Ava's car and setting off._

_I was extremely pissed off as I drove and it continued to build until I got to Ava's where as soon as I stood out the car I screamed and blow up everything around me_

That was 4 days ago and I hadn't been back into town since, Ava and I had been training we learned that I could tap into her mind when she was under my shield and I could connect with her making my shield stronger.

We stood out in the desert as she screamed at me to push myself but I couldn't I was weak and tired but she pushed and pushed until I snapped and throw her from me with my shield but whilst I watched her body fly through the air my fear for her sank in and I found myself throwing my shield out towards her catching her as she fell and slow her fall but I did not realise how much it would hurt me, it was like she had fell onto me and pinned me to the ground, I felt my body falling but there was nothing I could do then there was pain and darkness.

"Liz" Ava's voice pulling me to wake up

"Ava" I muttered, I heard her sigh of relief

"you need to cut back on the burgers" I tried to laugh but it hurt but her hand slapping at my head hurt worse

"woman, you can not hit me when I just suffered a head injury" I laughed as she helped me from the ground

"I think that's time for today you need to rest, come on I will make tea" she smiled letting me lean on her as we headed back.

She handed me a cup and a plate with a sandwich on it

"eat, it will help you heal" she smiled sitting down beside me

"how are you feeling Ava ?" I smiled in-between bites

"am ok, just missing Zan like always" she looked down lost in her thoughts and I almost slipped and told her what I had promised I wouldn't until the time was right

"things will get better Ava, I can feel it" I smiled softly and was satisfied when I saw her smile back

"any news from Kivar ?" she whispered as if there was anyone to hear us out here

"not yet I got I text from him, telling me he missed me and would be with me soon"

"that's so sweet" she gushed

"I don't know" I turned to face her "I don't know how I am meant to feel about all this" I sighed my head falling into my hands

"Well it is clear he loves you, how do you feel about him ?"

"I miss him, and I think about him constantly" I smirked but then again feeling confused why am I feeling this way

"why don't you tell him how you feel and talk about it ?" she stood to leave "I am going to have a bath, let you think about it" she smiled to herself as she walked off

Maybe I should talk to him, its been a few days since he text me last, he said he would be coming to see me soon maybe it would be best to talk to him about this first, I pulled out my phone and sat starring at the compose screen

what the hell do I say, hey how you doing ? … to formal

what you up to ? … no to friend like

Where are you ? ….. Stalker

I love you …. I don't know if it true so I shouldn't say it

I felt my fingers moving before I even thought about what I was saying, send!

_I miss you_

_Liz_

I sat and waited for his reply but nothing came, 5 minutes sat watching the screen, 10 minutes pretending not to see my screen, 5 minutes being worried why he did not reply

"hey what's got you so sad ?" Ava's voice scared me and I spun round to face her

"I text him telling him I missed him and I got no reply"

She headed to pour herself some water and stood at the foot of the sofa looking down on me

"give him time, he may be busy"

there was a knock at the door and we both froze, no one knew we were here

Who the fuck could that be, its not possible for someone to just stumble across us here they had to be looking for us

Ava turned to face me

_'Wait here'_ she mouthed to me, I watched her face shimmer letting me know she was changing her appearance but it didn't work on me

They knocked again

_'Hide'_ she mouthed then walked slowly towards the door

I stayed glued to the sofa hidden from view of the door, I listened as she opened the old door and came face to face with our guest

What I did not expect was the sound of smashing glass, and I got scared I jumped up and ran to her side my hand out and my shield protecting us both, I noticed the glass at her feet she had dropped her water, my gaze found her eyes and she looked confused and worried, her eyes locked at the person at the door I followed her line of sight and my eyes landed on the most beautiful man I had ever seen, his eyes where on me not Ava, his dark eyes bore into mine and a extremely flirtatious smirk played on his lips

I knew this man, I finally realised I had been waiting for this man

"I missed you also my Love"

* * *

**So They are finally going to meet face to face (well her face to his real face)**

**so with things moving, how do you guys like the introduction that Zan is alive**

**The Roswell Aliens are soon to meet our Ava and new comer Kivar, sparks are going to fly**

**Fantasygirl **

**xoxo**


	8. Broken

**Hey guys sorry its been awhile, i have been a little busy**

**any way hope you guys like the new chapter, and remember reviews or even PM are always great to know how you guys like the story**

**:)**

**fantasygirl**

**xoxox**

* * *

I stood starring at the beautiful man before me and I could not keep the smile from my lips

"hello Kivar" I felt my voice flutter and I knew I was screwed, this man before me was going to be my destruction and my saviour all in one extremely pretty package. I felt Ava flinch at my side and I felt truly ashamed that for a second I had completely forgotten about her.

"I'm so sorry, Ava this is Kivar but I guess you already know that" I laughed but it was nervous, this was the first time they were meeting in this lifetime and I had no idea how it was going to work out

"please come inside" Ava whispered and pulled me inside with her

"would you like a tea or coffee ?" I smiled he looked puzzled

"oh right, its a hot drink that gives you a kind of energy" he still seemed confused but nodded and thanked me

"take a seat" I smiled and waved him over to Ava, whilst I waited for the water to boil I watched him, his movements were refined and very sexy, his hips swayed just an inch as he walked his hands clasped behind his back as he approached Ava, he stood in front of the seat opposite Ava

"may I ?" I smiled and sat down when she nodded

They were silent for a few seconds before he broke it "Ava, it is my pleasure to finally meet you"

"likewise" she whispered

"I know this must be strange and uncomfortable, but I would truly like to share my side of the story I am sure that my love has already shared with you" he winked at me and I felt myself smile.

I made their drinks and took them over, they where sitting waiting for the other to talk

"I am going to go sit outside whilst the sun is setting, I will give you time to talk alone" I smiled and headed out.

I sat with my back against the large rock and smiled when I could finally hear the buzz of talking from inside, I sipped at my tea and closed my eyes letting my skin soak up the sun and it felt amazing to finally just sit without something playing on my mind.

But the moment I thought that Kivar popped into my mind, his strong jaw line, amazing eyes and the way his lips curved into the perfect smile of his.

He was truly here and in his real body, no allusions or dreams or stolen bodies. He was really here and I finally aloud myself to feel and I wanted him.

I must have fallen asleep because when I finally opened my eyes I was lay on Ava's bed with the blanket pulled over me, I pulled it from me and grabbed her dressing gown pulling it round me I shuffled my way into the main room where Ava and Kivar where.

They were sat crossed legged on the floor beside the lit fire, their eyes where closed and there hands where joined each had a peaceful smile one their face, I knew she felt me come into the room.

"Liz come here" she whispered and I went to sit beside her, she let go of Kivar's hand and turned to face me

"can I see ?" I smiled and she nodded "take my hands" I whispered

"you can connect with us ?" Kivar muttered, confusion clear on his perfect face

"I taught her some time ago, she can connect with myself from a distance also but she can only hold it a few seconds"

"that's amazing" he smiled at me

"that's my sister for you, pure amazement" Ava laughed and then closed her eyes

I aloud her mind to join mine and she showed me image after image, then one finally stood out it was Ava as a child she was standing beside a tall young boy, older then her but only by a few year then I noticed his eyes they were Kivar's

He had his arms wrapped around her and was laughing, she looked so happy

_'I think I was'_ Ava's voice filled my mind and I smiled

She was beautiful and still the true image of herself now

"So what else have I missed ?" I laughed when I opened my eyes

"we talked and it was fantastic, I never knew what I was missing having her as my sister" Kivar seemed so happy, he reached his hand out for mine and I placed mine in his his fingers wrapped round mine and a peaceful smile on his lips.

"How long will you stay for ?" Ava smiled

"as long as you will have me, my planet is in the process of forming the open leadership no more formal Kings, of course I will still be King in name but I will not rule the planet on my rules alone"

"kinda like a council of kings, like earth" I smiled and got a nod in return

"why would you do that? Give up being king ?"

"I never wanted to be king, I just thought the way the former Zan ran the planet someone needed to stop him, it was always my plan to free our planet once I had control but I had to get the surrounding planets to agree or we would have been seen as weak"

Ava looked sad when he mentioned Zan and I knew it needed to be soon to tell her, I twisted my hand in Kivars and tapped into his mind

_'She needs to be told'_ I sent to him and smiled sadly, his nod was all I needed

"Ava there is something you need to know" I whispered and she turned to face me

"what's going on ?" she was nervous

"its about Zan" I didn't know how to do this, she was going to hate me from keeping it from her

"ok" she flicked her gaze between me and Kivar

"He is alive" I whispered scared she sat silent and unmoving

"this is a joke" she snapped angrily at me

"please sister, this is my fault I told my love and made her swear not to tell you until I could prepare"

"prepare for what ?"

"to rescue him of course" he whispered

"your not joking are you ?" how could not tell me" she snapped

"because you would have ran to save him and gotten both yourself and him killed" he answered truthfully "I have men watching him and preparing for us to go take him"

"when ?" she snapped

"tomorrow evening" he looked like he was about to grab her if needed

"no we go now" and I understood why he looked that way

"Ava we can not, Kivar has been planning this for sometime trust him"

"what like I trusted you, how could you not tell me" I stood up and turned from me "he is the love of my life, and you are meant to be my sister but you lied to me" she growled and I felt the tears run down my check I had lied to her but it had been for good reason, but I understood how she felt she trusted me and I let her down, just like I did Alex, and then the knife through my heart got sharper and twisted in more

"get out" she whispered tears in her voice, I was shocked so she repeated herself "GET OUT" she screamed and I stood quickly and grabbed my coat heading for the door I grabbed my keys and ran, I didn't want to be there when she hated me, she was my family and I betrayed her. I made it to my car before I broke down and let the sobs rack my chest.

I felt him moving closer to me my body recognized his before any of my senses did, and I felt my feet moving before my mind did, I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me cry like a pathetic human

I jumped into the car and was driving away before he reached me, the tears never stopped as I drove and I knew I should pull over but I just wanted to get home.

I parked the car and ran to the door unlocking it and throwing it closed behind me, I back slid down the door and I felt the world on shoulders I was breaking and I knew there was no coming back from it.

My phone clicked away in my pocket, pulling it out I felt my heart beating faster, Kivar

_My Love_

_do not be upset with Ava, she is simply heart broken and angry_

_Please answer me so that I can worry about you less_

_I am completely yours _

_Kivar_

I wanted to answer him but I just didn't know what to say, I wanted him not to worry but I didn't want him to know I was breaking inside so I simple didn't reply.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room, going through the motions I undressed and placed my phone on the cabinet and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before I felt my eyes closing and my mind drifting away.


	9. We Remain Together

For the first time in weeks, I slept in a dreamless sleep there was no pain but also no love. I was completely alone when I woke up it was still dark out and I felt my heart break when I remembered the look on Ava's face she had been so sad and angry. And it was my fault she needed me and I let her down, I know that I did it for good reasons but I still hurt her.

I felt slow and tired as I showered and dressed, my mind seemed to jump from one thing to another, my mind was spinning.

I sat at the window, coffee in hand and a blanket round my shoulders the sun was starting to rise and the most amazing red spread across the sky, the desert a light with such passion and beauty and yet it only slightly lifted my mood, was it possible that the world could be so cruel. I felt alone then I met Max, he lit my small little world and showed me the wonders in life but with that came danger but with him at my side I did not mind, then he was gone and I was alone again, Alex had always been there for me my ray of sunshine even at night, and he was taken, Maria my best friend through out my life had turned her back on me and choose Michael when I needed her most, Ava my soul mate and sister she had done nothing but make me stronger and love me and I broke my bond with her, she hates me.

Then there was the beautiful Kivar the man who stole my dreams and promised me all the world, he showed me nothing but love and trust and yet I still mistrusted him a little, afraid I was just a pawn in his game, he had done nothing to hurt me and yet because of tales I had been told from others who had hurt me I could not see the real him.

He was beautiful and amazing and he wanted nothing but me, he was willing to give up his home for me and become an alien on my planet for me, he promised nothing but love and desire and here I was confused

He made me feel alive and when he touched me my body burned for more, I wanted him to show me how much he wanted me, feel his lips against my sin, his hands against my body … I wanted him to see me, really see me for the first time like no other had, the real me the one who longs for a man to love me with such passion it consumes me.

I closed my eyes and feel the sun against my skin, Maybe I was broken and there was something wrong with me.

I don't know how long I sat but when I finally opened my eyes, I Screamed and fell from my seat my heart was pounding in my chest

"my goodness Liz that was so pathetic" Ava laughed, her face was flushed and she was gasping for air

"Fuck sake Ava are you trying to fucking kill me" I growled as I stood up, she sobered up a little and smiled softly at me

"I came here to apologise for last night, Liz you are everything to me and I am so sorry I made you cry"

I sat back down and took her hands in mine

"you have nothing to be sorry for, I should have told you, I broke your trust" I felt the tears start to run down my check

"No, Kivar sat with me and we talked I understand why you didn't tell me I would have gone and gotten myself killed trying to save him, Love blinds us"

"I swear if I had not thought it was life or death I would have told you, can you forgive me"

she laughed and smiled "nothing to forgive" I pulled her to me and I felt a small part of me heal a little but I still felt lost.

Ava grabbed my cup and went to make some more coffee, I sat and waited for her to return and then it hit me and I panicked "Ava, where is Kivar ?" I snapped when she turned the corner she laughed "he is at home, making calls" she smiled "he's safe I promise"

hearing he was safe I felt myself calm down and I nodded

"you should tell him how you feel Liz, he is waiting" she muttered

"I dont know how I feel" I sighed

"Liz, come on you know how you feel, so what's stopping you ?"

what was stopping me, I knew I wanted him, he wanted me, he made me feel alive but did I love him … I felt my mind wonder, his lips against my skin made me feel like home

"liz" Ava snapped I looked away ashamed "sorry"

"I love him" I smiled softly and she squeeled "but I'm afraid"

"of what sweetie ?"

"getting hurt again, him leaving me or finding out that I was nothing more than a toy to him"

she smiled and I looked at her confused

"you have nothing to worry about Liz, I have been inside his head he loves you more than I love Zan and I dont know how that is even possible" she laughed

"he loves me" I muttered more to myself then her

"oh, we need to get ready" she jumped up "its almost time, Kivar was getting his men in position to get him"

I could feel the pure happiness rolling off her, she was so filled with love and he was finally coming back to her.

I followed her into my room and watched as she started picking out clothes for us, she pulled out my black jeans and then began looking for tops, which she found two blood red vests, leather jackets and black military boots

"Ava, what are you thinking ?" I muttered confused

"hey just because we are going to kick ass, does not mean we can not look Damn Hot" she laughed, she had a way of always looking at the bright side

"besides I want Zan to remember what he has been missing" she winked at me and continued on her search. She went as far as picking out matching underwear for me, lucky she had her own or I may have been a little worried.

While she continued I went to make us something to eat before we left, we would need our strength. Singing as I went I remembered to grab the hot sauce and heading back up stairs, Ava had been showered and was sat on my bed in a towel as I walked in

"hey" she smiled and looked down at her toes, she wiggled them "you like ?" she smirked, the blood red colour on her nails that matched her hands, I nodded and handed the food to her, we sat whilst we eat

"Ava, I love you, you are my sister, my best friend, apart of my soul and forever I will love you" I smiled

"I know, and I love you too, you are and always will be my sister, bestfriend and truest bond I will have"

I smiled and was about to start crying "now shut up and eat, or I will zap you" she laughed and I realised I would never feel whole again without Ava in my life.

Soon she would be whole with Zan back where he belongs, and when I finally give myself to Kivar we can start our lives, the thought made me smile.

Once we finished our food we started getting ready, pulling on the blood red underwear Ava had picked out I realised this was not mine, I walked back into my room

"Damn, My brother is going to lose his load when he sees you" Ava whistled

"this is not mine" I muttered

"yeah it is, I bought it today before I came here" she laughed and I was about to say more but then I realised there was no point she was not going to see it my way so I smiled and continued.

I stood in front of my mirror once I was done, the girl who looked back was not me, she was strong beautiful and smiling from ear to ear. I had changed so much and yet I felt nothing but pride when I thought of the powerful, dependant, strong woman I had become.

My long legs hidden in tight black jeans, blood red could be seen under the black leather that covered my torso, boot to my knees and black gloves. I looked Bad Ass.

I turned to see Ava she was dressed identical to me, and she wore the most beautiful smile ever she touched her shirt and it faded to blue that matched her eyes, she walked over to me and we stood looking at our reflection

"together as one, we shall destroy all who see us as weak" she smiled

"together as one, we shall be powerful and strong" I smiled

She turned me to face her, we need a change" she ran her hand over my face and hair and when I turned I look Hot, my hair was in curls hanging around my shoulders, I have beautiful red lips and smoky eyes, she did the same for her, her hair was straight, her lips a rosy shade of pink and her eyes where lined in black that mad her blue eyes really pop.

She walked to the bed and reached into her bag pulling out two extremely sharp knives she handed one to me

"if for some reason we are without our gifts" she nodded and I watched as she slipped it into the side of her boot, I followed and then was handed a gun

"Ava, I really don't feel ..."

"Liz, I will not walk in there without precaution, I can not lose you" she smiled and I nodded but I hoped it would never come to that

I slipped it into my waist band and looked to Ava

"tonight our lives change" she whispered and took my hand "but we remain together"

* * *

**Tell me guys what you are thinking about this story, i love to hear from you :)**

**fantasygirl**

**xoxo**


End file.
